Akira Hiragi
Akira Hiragi (柊 晶 Hīragi Akira) was the Governor of Mermaid Island. In Episode 7, Akira is found to actually be a woman who enjoys wearing a dress, a long wig (despite her male cross-dressing tendencies) and Torino Kazami appears to be the only one who knows Akira's secret. Appearance Akira is young woman with short dark red hair that has bangs swept to the left and green eyes. During her tenure the Governor of Mermaid Island, Akira needed to look like a male and so she had cut her hair for the role, albeit many of her feminine features were still distinctive. She also wore a white military uniform with red trim and gold braid over an androgynous figure. She has been shown to sneak out of Welter, opting to wear a long wig (the same hair color and length of her original hair) and a white sun dress with a baby blue ribbons tied along it. She is distinctively more mature than the rest of girls on Mermaid Island, a trait which she shares with Torino Kazami (Akira's friend). Real three sizes are B109-W70-H86, Cup szie: 75K (6.5 Kg) Personality Akira has two personalities in the anime: * When she is dressed as a male, she is disciplined, fair and seemingly well-loved * When she is dressed as a female, she is kind and warm-hearted Background Like all the other residents of Mermaid Island, Akira was obligatory sent to Mermaid Island after it was discovered she was infected with the Arm Virus. She hadn't wanted to leave, but her mother had somehow managed to arrange for Akira to take up a role as the Governor of the island. To do so, she needed to impose herself as a male since they believed her being a male would make her different enough for others to follow her leadership. She was assigned the Artificial Arm, Sri, for the task, which was the first successful version of its kind and had tearfully bid farewell to her mother. Plot Takeover Having accepted Charlotte Scherzen and Momoka Sagara's challenge, Akira is the first to arrive at the arena for their battle. After a brief exchange of fierce words, the two engage in battle. Akira displays a confident advantage over the two, much to the fanaticism of those at the castle, much to the ire of Charlotte. Angered, Charlotte has Momoka fire a beam of energy at Akira, which momentarily catches her off guard. This only serves to confirm Akira's speculation about Momoka thought, prompting Akira to have Sri fight seriously out of precaution. Sri showcases it's true form and once more overwhelms Charlotte and Momoka to the point at which Momoka actually breaks under the pressure of it's strikes. Charlotte and Momoka seem to be defeated and everyone appears to be dumbfounded by the Governor's display of power. Akira prompts Momoka to tell her about the organization works for. Momoka proves to not be done for yet and proceeds to activate on her own, merging herself with an unconscious Charlotte, much to Akira's surprise. Seeing Momoka's new form, Akira, apparently angry then, orders Sri to attack. Before it could touch her though, Momoka unleashed another beam of energy, this one larger than the last, at akira & Sri. The beam easily dispatches of Sri and hits Akira, who's remembers her mother's words about her role on Mermaid Island and keeping her hope alive. She tearfully apologizes to her mother for her failure as her beam of energy tears away at her clothing and she falls unconscious. Knocked unconscious and stripped naked of her clothing, Akira is humiliatingly revealed to be a female to the rest of the Welter and her nipple is shown to symbolically grow erect at both the revelation of her actual gender and her defeat. Momoka confidentially flicks at Akira's breasts as she is unconscious and muses over what they would do to her for her deceit before congratulating Charlotte as the new Governor of Welter. Powers and Abilities Trivia * The name '''Akira '''means "bright" (昭/明) or "clear" (亮). * Akira is said to be a hypocrite (a person who indulges in hypocrisy) when making the claim to lead the Mermaid girls to escape the Island. Ep. 3 * Akira's mother claimed that the virus only affects women. Gallery *Akira Hiragi/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator